


Heartbreak In Overdrive

by rummyjoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oliver jacking it to porn, PWP, Porn, because he's into that, fantasies, not quite Olicity but Olicity-ish, plus fantasizing about Felicity pegging him, that's pretty much most of the story, timeline divergent, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver + online porn, in the lair</p><p>That's pretty much it. Mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak In Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Doing more cleaning out of the fic draft folder and found this one. Because most of it was written in February, the timeline doesn't quite match up with the rest of the season (I thought Oliver & Sara would part ways a lot sooner), but it's basically PWP, so ~handwave~ I guess?

It'd been two months since Oliver and Sara parted ways. Two long months of extra brooding and biting remarks that Digg and Felicity had suffered through silently.

After one particularly vicious night, Digg decided to head home early rather than be drawn into the fight Oliver had been trying to start for days. He stopped at Felicity's desk as Oliver stalked over to the salmon ladder and started working on it. 

"Felicity, you want to get out of here before he starts in on you, too?" Digg didn't bother to lower his voice. At that point, he didn't even care if Oliver heard him.

"Nah, I have a couple more things to do."

"You want me to wait?"

"Don't worry about me," she smiled. "I'll be heading out before Mister Grumpypants has a chance to bother me."

She nodded in response to his, "You're sure?" 

He threw one last glare in Oliver's direction and headed up the stairs. 

 

Oliver watched Felicity type a few more things at her keyboard, then get up and turn off the side monitors, but not the middle one. He could see its glow still reflected in her glasses. He thought it was odd that she wasn't powering the system down, but with the tension the team had been dealing with the past few weeks, he didn't dare ask why.

She scribbled something on a large neon pink sticky note and slapped it on the screen of the middle monitor. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a small pouch that she placed on the desk in front of her chair. She also pulled out a folded sheet and draped it over her chair, then glanced at him with narrowed eyes before grabbing the sticky note and adding more to the note, then replacing it. He dropped from the ladder and moved around the desk, but she had gathered her things and was already halfway up the stairs, mumbling a cursory, "Good night," as she left.

Oliver stared after her until a few moments after he heard the door close, then turned to the computer desk. The sticky note was filled with Felicity's messy handwriting --

 _You really need to take_  
 _the edge off. I don't even_  
 _want to know your prefs so_  
 _bookmarked asst on pornhub_  
             ** _Enjoy!_**

\-- and in tiny writing so it would fit onto the note at the bottom --

_ Burn the sheet! _

He stood there dumbfounded for a minute, then dropped the note onto the desk before grabbing the pouch and unzipping it. He pulled out a small bottle of 'JO for Men cooling lubricant', a pack of alcohol wipes (with another, tiny sticky note attached: _disinfect everything when you're done!_ ), and... a tube sock?

Oliver dropped the pouch back onto the desk and grabbed the computer mouse. He clicked the folder Felicity had left prominently in the middle of the desktop and dropped into the chair behind him as he skimmed down the list of bookmarks, seeing titles like _Cuckold boyfriend eats creampie_ , _Lela Star & Paulina James Bless New Bed_, _Hot threeway MMF_ , _Blonde And Brunette Lick Teabags For A Facial_ , _Interracial hardcore anal threesome_.

Holy shit, Felicity had bookmarked porn for him.

Felicity had bookmarked _a lot_ of porn for him. And she expected him to sit here right now and...

Oliver stood up and grabbed the mouse again, intending to shut down the computer when one of the titles in the very long list caught his eye. He paused for a second, looked around, then clicked. 

A very attractive woman with pitch black dyed hair and her douchebag-looking "boyfriend" kissed while actual almost tasteful sounding music played in the background. 

Oliver sat back in Felicity's chair and made himself comfortable. Before long, the woman was swallowing the guy's cock, and Oliver was watching intently before he realized that he was rubbing himself through his pants and jerked his hand away.

He couldn't do this, not here. Felicity fully expected that he would be here getting off right now, and that made it too weird.

A thought came to Oliver, and it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. Did Diggle know about this, too? And Roy?

God, he really couldn't do this.

Except the video had cut to the couple fucking and the woman was making noises that were obviously fake because it was porn, but they were still interesting to certain parts of Oliver's anatomy. Then the woman took out the dildo and harness promised in the bookmark title, and Oliver decided to say the hell with it and grabbed the lube, pulling off his pants and taking his dick in his hand.

He stroked himself slowly as she threw one of her boyfriend's legs over her shoulder and worked the dildo into him. Oliver picked up the pace along with her, and his moans melded with the actor's. She started fucking him harder, and Oliver grabbed the lube and poured it out on both his hands, kicking his feet up onto the desk and sliding down in the chair.

He began stroking his cock again as his left hand slid down and teased his hole with slick fingers. His head tipped back as he pushed one fingertip inside. It had been so long. He moved his finger in and out, eventually stretching enough to allow a second finger to slip in. He couldn't quite get his fingers as deep as he wanted, but it felt good. So damn good.

He forced himself to open his eyes and watch as the woman on the screen pounded her boyfriend's ass and worked his cock with one of her hands. Oliver matched her pace with his fingers and the hand stroking his dick. His muscles tightened, his breath was coming in heavy pants, and he closed his eyes again.

He imagined that she was fucking him hard, her hand sliding up and down his cock, the bright neon blue of her fingernails almost a blur. He looked up at her, and she smiled before she gave him permission to come. Her glasses slipped down her nose and blonde hair spilled over her shoulders as she leaned down to swallow her name on his lips.

Oliver's hips jerked abruptly, and the chair rolled back a few inches. His feet dropped from the desk and planted on the floor. He pumped his right hand two more times and came hard.

He drifted in a haze of satisfaction, his breathing eventually growing less labored, and his heart rate slowly returned to normal.

He opened his eyes and took in the damage. There really wasn't much to clean up, thanks to the sheet Felicity --

Oliver tensed as the final images from his fantasy came back to him. Felicity leaning over him, kissing him, fucking him so hard and so good, telling him he could come.

He slumped back into the chair and contemplated the sudden mess - both metaphorical and literal - he found himself in.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> title from "I'll Wait" by Van Halen, written by Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen, Michael Anthony, David Lee Roth, Michael McDonald
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. If you happen to like it but don't want your username listed on a page of porny smutfic, you can always log out and leave kudos as a guest. :D? :D? :D?)


End file.
